


vũ khúc thiên nga

by kirakiraakira13



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Juventus Turin, M/M, Retirement
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-19
Packaged: 2019-05-09 01:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14706507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirakiraakira13/pseuds/kirakiraakira13
Summary: vũ khúc thiên nga (danh từ): màn trình diễn cuối cùng trong sự nghiệp của một người.





	vũ khúc thiên nga

“ _Sul mio letto, durante la notte, ho cercato colui che l’anima mia ama, l’ho cercato, ma non l’ho trovato.”_

“Trên giường tôi nằm, suốt đêm, tôi đi tìm người mà linh hồn tôi đem lòng yêu mến, tôi tìm, mà tôi lại không thấy.”

\--- _Nhã ca Solomon 3:1_.

= = = = =

Có những thói quen cũ kĩ mà mãi Gigi không tài nào rũ bỏ được. Ví dụ như là ngồi một chỗ và quan sát mọi người trong phòng thay đồ chẳng hạn. Đằng kia, Paulo lại đang tiếp tục bành trướng sự thống trị của mình khi mà thằng bé nằm ườn trên ghế nghịch điện thoại, gối đầu lên đùi Costa còn chân thì gác lên người Pipa một cách rất ư là thoải mái. Claudio đã bỏ ra khỏi phòng từ lâu, kéo theo Mira, chắc hai người ấy lại sang làm phiền Barza bên phòng massage rồi, dám lắm. Cứ thế, cứ như vậy, ngày qua ngày, Gigi lặng lẽ ghi nhớ từng hoạt động một, cho tới khi Chiello bước tới vỗ vai anh thông báo rằng phòng tắm đã vãn người rồi đó, thế rồi Gigi sẽ đứng dậy, vắt khăn lên vai, đi.

Anh cũng không nhớ được thói quen này bắt đầu từ lúc nào nữa, có lẽ là từ những ngày khi màu sắc anh khoác trên người hẵng còn là hai màu vàng-xanh.

= = =

Wojtek vừa có một pha cứu penalty ngoạn mục cho một cú sút cũng căng đét không kém từ Mandzu. Chàng trai người Ba Lan ôm quả bóng đứng dậy cười toe toét, đoạn quay sang Gigi cùng Pinso rồi nháy mắt, ném quả bóng và chuyển vị trí cho anh. Một lời khiêu chiến ngầm, Gigi tặc lưỡi, bọn trẻ ngày nay, chẳng coi trọng người già gì cả.

Đáp lại cho lời khẳng định ấy, đứng trước mặt anh, đối diện khung lưới, một lần nữa, là Paulo với đôi mắt sáng lấp lánh. Gigi vỗ vỗ hai bàn tay đeo găng vào với nhau, trùng gối xuống, chờ đợi. Paulo đứng đó, tay chống nạnh, mắt nheo lại như đang tính toán quỹ đạo bóng kĩ lưỡng lắm.

Thằng bé lùi một bước. Lùi hai bước. Gigi vẫn đứng vững tại khung thành. Lùi ba bước.

Paulo co chân sút. Trái bóng vòng một đường cong hoàn hảo, rồi bay gọn vào trong đôi bàn tay đang chờ đợi của Gigi. Anh nghe thấy tiếng xung quanh ồ lên, Paulo dẫm dẫm chân trên sân cỏ, vung tay đấm vào vai một Pipa lỡ miệng cười quá to và lớn tiếng nạt nộ Rodrii. Gigi nhướn mày nhìn sang một Wojtek đang làm động tác vỗ tay, thế rồi anh ngoắc tay gọi Pinso vào thế chỗ, đối diện, Pipa đã đứng đó xoa tay rồi.

Pinso để vuột quả bóng trong gang tấc và Wojtek cười phá lên về chuyện lát nữa ai sẽ phải mời ai đi ăn tối.

Gigi cũng cười, không nén được một cái lắc đầu. Nắng rọi trên sân cỏ, mọi sắc màu xung quanh anh dường như đang nhảy múa, khoé mắt Gigi bỗng dưng bắt được hình ảnh mọi người đang tụ lại nói chuyện phiếm giải lao trước khi lại quay về với việc tập luyện.

Xanh, áo tập của họ màu xanh, một màu xanh đậm, đậm hơn sắc đại dương, sậm hơn sắc mây trời. Đen, áo của anh, của Wojtek, của Pinso màu đen. Nổi bật hơn cả, vẫn là hai vạch trắng tạo thành hình chữ “J”.

Bốn lần đổi logo, Gigi tự nhắc mình như thế, anh đã trải qua bốn lần đổi logo tại nơi đây rồi.

= = = = = = =

“ _Ora mi leverò, e andrò attorno per la città, per le strade e per le piazze; cercherò colui che l’anima mia ama; l’ho cercato, ma non l’ho trovato._ ”

“Giờ tôi sẽ dậy, dạo quanh thành phố, dọc những cung đường và những quảng trường; tôi sẽ tìm người mà hồn tôi đem lòng thương mến; tôi tìm, mà tôi chẳng gặp.”

\--- _Nhã ca Solomon 3:2_.

= = = = =

Gigi đã mang lòng yêu Torino bằng tất cả những nhiệt huyết mà anh có, cái ngày mà anh tới, khi ấy tóc anh vẫn còn dài, tay đút trong túi quần và đứng quan sát xung quanh một cách cẩn thận, niềm kiêu hãnh treo trên vạt áo như một món huân chương sáng lấp lánh. Lúc đó, anh biết, như thể bánh răng cuối cùng cũng đã khớp với cỗ máy chạy mòn mỏi, _đây rồi_ , bản năng anh mách bảo như thế, chính là _đây_ , chính là _thành phố này_.

Đây là nơi mà anh sẽ viết lên những trang sử huy hoàng nhất, không phải Parma; Parma nơi Gigi đứng cao hơn tất cả, phổi tưởng chừng như vỡ tung vì sức ép, biểu tượng của Superman trên áo phông dường như đã tách ra để dính chặt lên lồng ngực anh, Parma với Lilian vỗ thùm thụp lên lưng anh và Canna níu cổ Gigi xuống, không thể ngừng cười; _không_ , nơi ấy là bệ phóng, nơi ấy thân thương, nhưng tiếc thay, không.

Quý Phu nhân giang tay chào đón anh như đứa con lạc cuối cùng cũng trở về nơi chốn, còn Gigi thì mỉm cười và thở dài nhẹ nhõm, _nhà_.

= = =

Người tới rồi đến một khoảnh khắc nào đó, người sẽ lại đi, Alessà nói với anh như thế với đôi bàn tay vặn xoắn vào nhau, Gigi không chắc là anh ấy đang nói với anh hay đang tự nhắc nhở bản thân mình nữa.

Chẳng phải ấy cũng coi như là một phần công việc của họ hay sao? Chẳng phải anh cũng đã bỏ Parma ở lại đấy ư?

 _Người đến, rồi người đi_ , Alessà lặp lại thêm một lần nữa và Gigi gần như có thể nhìn thấy họ, Zinedine, Antonio, rồi gần nhất mà tưởng như một bóng ma, Canna quay lưng về phía họ, âm giọng nhuốm mùi tiếc nuối cứ vấn vương. Gigi rướn người về phía trước, phủ tay bao trọn lấy đôi tay người đội trưởng, nhẹ nhàng, như một lời hứa. 

“ _Mình sẽ làm được thôi_.”

Cho tới tận cùng. Cho tới tận cùng. Cho tới tận cùng. Con chữ cứ vang vọng mãi trong đầu Gigi, ong ong, lặp đi lặp lại, bỗng dưng trở thành một lời tụng để anh tự trấn an bản thân mình.

 _Chúng ta là Juventus. Chúng ta không bỏ cuộc. Fino alla Fine_.

= = = = = = =

“ _Le guardie che vanno attorno per la città m’hanno incontrata; e ho chiesto loro: “Avete visto colui che l’anima mia ama?_ ”

“Những người lính canh thấy tôi; và tôi hỏi họ: “Các anh có thấy chăng người mà lòng tôi thương mến?”

\--- _Nhã ca Solomon 3:3_.

= = = = =

Rốt cuộc rồi thì chính Alessà cũng đi, nhưng anh ấy chỉ đi khi mà đôi tay luôn vươn ra cuối cùng cũng chạm vào được cái cúp, anh ấy cứ mân mê nó mãi như thể anh cuối cùng cũng đã đạt được giấc mơ.

Không, không phải là giấc mơ. Ấy là trách nhiệm anh gánh vác suốt bao năm trên vai với tư cách đội trưởng, cuối cùng, khi mọi sự thoả đáng, Alessà cũng buông tay.

Giây phút chiếc băng thủ quân được trao cho Gigi, anh ngay lập tức thông suốt. Anh gật đầu, tay vỗ lên ngực, lên trái tim, nơi chễm chệ huy hiệu của Lão bà một cách đầy tự hào. Dải băng đeo trên bắp tay anh hờ hững, những ngón tay người cựu đội trưởng cứ nấn ná mãi, giống như đang nói lời từ biệt.

Alessà siết chặt lấy bắp tay Gigi, mắt anh ấy lấp loá ánh nước, miệng mấp máy một lời biết ơn vô hình.

= = =

[ _“Leo,” tay anh bắt lấy tay gã, ấn ghì xuống. Môi miết mải trên thịt da, anh có thể cảm nhận được những thớ cơ của gã vặn xoắn rồi căng ra dưới những đụng chạm; gò má gã đỏ ửng, mắt nâu chẳng thể tập trung được vào bất kì điều gì ngoại trừ những đợt sóng xúc cảm cứ ồ ạt trào tới._

 _“Gigi,” gã hổn hển, toàn thân nương tựa vào chuyển động của anh, cả hai người đều nhễ nhại mồ hôi. Vặn vẹo hồi lâu cũng thoát được, Leo đan tay vào mái tóc ướt đầm của Gigi, kéo giật. Thật là khó cho anh để có thể tảng lờ đi nét cười còn vương nơi khoé miệng Leo khi môi tìm đến môi và Leo riết những vết dài đỏ ửng dọc lưng anh._ ]

Gigi tỉnh giấc trước cả đồng hồ báo thức, dù bây giờ chuyện đặt chuông đã trở thành một thói quen hơn là một lời nhắc nhở. Bây giờ là bảy giờ sáng, nắng sớm xiên xẹo tìm cách luồn lách qua được tấm rèm cửa nặng trịch, những dải sáng mảnh run run làm điểm nhấn điểm xuyết cho căn phòng mờ mịt sáng tối lẫn lộn. Gigi day trán.

Leo không có ở đây. Gã đang nằm trên một cái giường khác, ở một thành phố khác, cách anh một trăm bốn mươi cây số, và có lẽ cũng vừa mới tỉnh giấc thôi. Giống như anh vậy.

Màn hình điện thoại của anh nhá lên với tin  nhắn từ Pavel, hỏi xem liệu anh có hứng thú muốn đi ăn sáng cùng anh ấy hay không? Gigi trả lời nhanh, hẹn anh 2 tiếng nữa ở Vinovo nhé.

Ngày mới lại bắt đầu, như một vòng tuần hoàn, lặp đi lặp lại.

= = = = = = =

“ _Di poco le avevo passate, quando trovai colui che l’anima mia ama; io l’ho preso, e non lo lascerò..._ ”

“Tôi vừa đi khỏi họ chưa xa, thì tôi tìm thấy người mà lòng tôi thương mến; tôi giữ chặt lấy người, và tôi sẽ không buông tay...”

\--- _Nhã ca Solomon 3:4._

= = = = =

“ _Cậu sẵn sàng chưa?_ ”

Allegri hỏi như có lệ, như một thủ tục. Thay vì trả lời, Gigi chỉnh lại cổ áo cho thẳng thớm, huấn luyện viên trưởng cũng không nói gì nữa.

Sẵn sàng chưa à? Gigi lặp lại câu hỏi một lần nữa trong đầu mình, chậm rãi.

Cả sự nghiệp của anh rồi cũng sẽ dẫn tới chính giây phút này, ngay từ đầu mùa, từ hồi cuối tháng 11 trên sân San Siro, hồi đầu tháng 4 trên sân San Bernabeu, giống như một quy ước ngầm vậy, Gigi không cần nói ra, nhưng tất cả mọi người đều hiểu. Không ai sẵn sàng, kể cả chính anh, có lẽ là không bao giờ.

Nhưng cũng giống khi Alessà năm ấy, giống như Andrea, giống như khi anh ngồi trên ghế và nhìn hình bóng Francè in đậm trên sân Olimpico qua màn hình tivi; cái gì đến rồi cũng sẽ đến, mà anh thì cũng đã trì hoãn đủ lâu rồi.

Anh đã để cho Claudio, Barza cùng với Stephan đã nâng một trong hai cú ăn hai, _nếu không có họ thì năm nay chức đội trưởng của tôi chưa chắc đã tròn vai_ , anh đã trả lời với báo chí như thế. Dẫu sao cũng là một phần lịch sử, giống một món quà nho nhỏ an ủi xoa dịu nỗi nhức nhối nơi chấp niệm kia mà anh đã buộc lòng phải buông bỏ. Một món tri ân. 

Agnelli siết nhẹ vai anh, Gigi gật đầu, đoạn đưa mắt nhìn xung quanh, tất cả những gương mặt này anh đã quá quen thân, chẳng phải là anh sẽ không bao giờ có thể gặp lại họ nữa, chỉ là, lần sau gặp lại, anh sẽ không còn là “anh” của ngày hôm nay và những ngày trước đó.

Năm ấy anh đặt chân tới Juventus, căng tràn nhựa sống và tràn trề hi vọng, lòng nuôi mộng sẽ cùng mang hai sắc trắng đen khắc sâu vào trang sử châu Âu.

Gigi quay ra, mặt đối mặt với cánh cửa phòng hội nghị. Trong đó cũng có những khuôn mặt thân quen, chờ đợi cái kết cho một hồi chương sau cuối.

Cho tới lúc Pavel đưa tay vuốt nhẹ lưng anh, Gigi mới nhận ra rằng toàn thân anh đang căng cứng. _Không sao đâu_ , anh nghe loang loáng, _mọi chuyện rồi sẽ ổn thôi_.

Có thể cái ngày Juventus nâng cao chiếc cúp vô địch mà họ đã chờ mong mòn mỏi bấy lâu nay, người nâng nó sẽ không phải là anh. Cảm giác gờn gợn thốt nhiên trào lên trong lồng ngực, nhưng rồi Gigi lại gạt đi. Bởi vì chuyện đó là lẽ đương nhiên; nhưng mà, anh đã chiến đấu đến tận cùng để họ có thể tới được nơi đó. Tương lai sáng lạn mà, lời hứa của Paulo dành cho Claudio hẵng còn đang treo lửng lơ ở đó, ai mà biết được?

Tiếc nỗi, đây đã là điểm cuối của anh rồi. Anh gần như có thể thấy được La Vecchia Signora đang đứng nơi cánh cửa, một bàn tay bà xoè ra, hướng về phía anh, chờ đợi.

Gigi hít một hơi thật sâu. Đoạn, anh tiến về phía trước, bước ngang qua nét cười của La Vecchia Signora, mở toang cánh cửa phòng hội nghị.

 _Cho đến tận cùng_.


End file.
